The present disclosure relates to amplification circuits. Amplification circuits are used in wireless communication systems such as wireless local area networks (LANs) and cellular phones in order to amplify a signal. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-512926 (Patent Document 1) discloses a low noise amplifier (LNA) that is used in a receiver of a wireless communication system.
It is sometimes desirable to make the gain of an amplification circuit constant regardless of the temperature. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-512926 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration that adjusts an inductive load that is provided in parallel with an inductor, but does not disclose a configuration that makes the gain constant regardless of the temperature.